What about love?
by crashedxhearts
Summary: basically this is a one shot between Edward and Carlisle after Edward wakes up from begin turned. Give it a shot! I thought it might be kind of interesting to play around with.


**This is a one shot of randomness. There was no real story for my wanting to write this. Just random inspiration and sleeplessness. I hope it's enjoyable to read and I hope people like it! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own Twilight.**

Edward POV

My body had ached for days. The illness that I had fallen to had felt like a gift from god compared to the burning I endured.

Now everthing was still. So still.

My eyes fluttered and I opened to find a man standing next to me. He looked concerned and uptight. He also looked worried, as if he was wondering whether or not he had made a terrible mistake.

"How do you feel?"

His words echoed in my ears. Each syllabal was distinct and clear. It sounded beautiful and strange and pure. The thought occured to me that in all my seventeen years on earth I had been part deaf and now, now I was truly hearing for the first time.

And thats when I noticed that I could hear people talking outside. And I could hear their heartbeats. And I could hear the soft flap of bird wings in the wind.

And I couldn't hear my own heartbeat, or this mysterious mans.

"Am I dead?" My own voice sounded just as foreign and clear as the strangers.

"A part of you is, yes." A part of me? If I had died in someway then how was I able to see and hear and talk.

"Was it the influenza?" My mother.. she must be devastated..

"No." I turned to look at the man and noticed that he looked flawless. He also looked kind and yet so guilty. "Was it you?" I questioned.

His whole body stiffened and a tight nod reassured me that he was my murderer. Yet how could this be murder? This wonderful new outlook on the molecules that make up the world around me. A veil had been lifted and I had the pleasure to be able to witness what it had been hiding.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire." His voice was low. "As are you."

"A vampire?" I'd heard of vampires. Ugly and dredful creatures. They were souless beasts that killed off other innocent people for their blood. They walked by night igniting terror and danger. "You made me into a monster?" I asked with a bit more concern in my voice.

"I don't believe that we are all monsters." He spoke with wisdom laced words.

"Do we have souls?" I had so many questions rushing through my head. How did I even get here, who was this man?

"I like to think we do." He smiled and reached out a hand to help me up from where I was lying. I took hold of it and was pulled to a sitting position on the white hospital bed that made up the room we were in. "My name is Carlisle Cullen." Again he smiled at me.

"Hello." I cought sight of my hand in his and realized how white his skin was. My skin was now the same pale stone. "My name is Edward."

"Hello Edward."

It was strange to me, to be talking to a stranger in such a familiar manner. Carlisle released my hand and walked over towards a large window on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" I suddenly grew worried that he was disappointed in me. It was trivial fear. I had no relations to this man and yet I still felt like he carried himself in a fatherly manner.

_'Please don't be mad at me'_

"I'm not mad." I answered and made a motion to stand up off the table. Carlisle's head spun around.

"How did you know that I was worried that you were mad?"

"Y- you said so." I answered warily. "You said...please don't be mad at me..." I suddenly felt awkward and out of place. Had he not meant for me to hear his words?

"I didn't say that outloud..." Carlisled responded. He walked over and looked down at me with a look of caution and curiousity in his eyes. "I did however think that." I didn't dare move. My motions were too fast and too precise. It was a contradicting feeling because my precision was throwing me off. I instead felt slightly more reckless and unbalanced than usual. "What number am I thinking of?" Carlisle asked.

"What?"

"What number am I thinking." He repeated. I felt young, juvenile. Such a question was ridiculous to ask someone, it's an impossible thing to know.

Yet for some reason the number 38 was resonating my own head. It was resonating in Carlisle's calm voice.

"38" I answered. He raised and eyebrow and nodded while smiling.

"Very interesting." Again he turned to walk towards the window and stare outside. "It seems that you can read minds Edward." Read minds? I'd never heard tales of vampire's reading minds.

"What are you looking at?" I wondered outloud.

"The world." Carlisle sighed and gave one of his shoulders a small shrug. "A part of it anyway. You know that the world is a very large place with endless possibilities, and more adventure than imaginable." He paused and furrowed his brow. "And pain, there is more pain than necessary."

I then began to wonder about this man. I wondered how he came to be and what his purpose was. There was a lingering sadness in his eyes and I didn't like that he was unhappy. He seemed like a good and honest man.

"You will live forever you know." He said while lifting one hand and placing it on the window pane.

"What about love?" I asked.

"What?" Carlisled turned and seemed startled by my question.

"You just said that this world held adventure and pain," I took a breath that I assumed was no longer a necessity for me. "I want to know if there is love. What about love?"

The sadness again sparked in Carlisle's eyes and I wanted to ask him about it, but I felt like It would be disrespectful.

"Love will come." He said. His shoulder met the frame of the window and I could no longer hold in my curiousity.

"What happens now?" It felt dumb for asking such a simple question. My parents always told me to not ask frivilous questions, they said they were wasteful. "Will you leave me?"

Carlisle's sadness suddenly turned to fear. It looked as if he was almost afraid to lose me.

"I thought I might ask you to be my son." He spoke softly and padded each word with hope and also denial. "Only if you'd like of course. There is no pressure on your end to accept."

I'd never seen a grown man be so afraid to hear the answer of a child. Though I was seventeen and not very young, I was still considered a child in society.

"You want to be my father?" I felt a swell of happiness and also of apprehnsion build within me. What if he gets sick of me? What if this is not real. Maybe I have died and this is not even earth anymore. Maybe I'm in heaven.

"Yes, I think I would like to be your father very much so."

It sounded nice, he seemed sincere.

"Then I will be your son." I answered. "But-" I was wary about finishing my thought. I didn't want him to think that I was threatening him.

"But what?" Carlisle again was creased with sadness.

"I want to know about you. and about what y-...we... are." He nodded slowly. "You must explain what our purpose is."

"I'm not sure if I can do that." He dropped both of his hands and interlaced them infront of him. "I'm not quite sure if we have a specific purpose."

A thought crossed my mind.

"You I have died if it were not for you?" One tight nod answered me.

"Shall I say thank you?"

This question caused Carlisle's whole body to slump. It was uncomfortable to see my new "father" be so visibley shaken. I wondered how many years he had livied alone. I wondered what types of tragedy had befallen him.

"I hope one day you will say thank you." He said. "But I can not be the one to make up your mind about that. You will have to let me know if you are thankful once you realize it yourself."

"What time is it?" Time seemed like a small importance at the moment, but still important enough.

"It's Twilight." Carlisled answered. "My favorite time of day. Or night, however you would like to look at it."

"My throat burns." I began to pay more and more attention to the distraction that was my thoat. It was new just like my hearing, but not quite as pleasant.

"We'll hunt soon."

"Hunt?" I felt worried. I didn't want to be the monster that I had been told about as a child. I used to be afraid of such fables and now I was to be the star of them.

"We'll hunt animals." Carlisle said.

Animals. It didn't seem so bad. Not as bad atleast as people.

"Will I have a mother?" My questions were in disaray in my mind and I was not asking them in any relevant order. I was happy, however, that Carlisle was keeping up with me.

"I hope that one day you will." He placed a hand on my shoulder and continued to talk. "Love will come."

It seemed that he was saying it to both me and himself. I nodded in understanding and turned to look towards the window myself.

I hope he's right.

**Ok so this was a total one shot... I'm not really sure where this inspiration came from but I was just thinking about how Carlisle and Edward must have a different relationship in some way because Edward was the first Carlisle turned. We're so used to seeing such a calm and composed dad but I'm sure that Carlisle was lonely and nervous when he first turned Edward....**

**I don't know! just 1:30 AM ramblings! I hope you all liked it! Reviews would be lovely! Go check out my other story called Doing Time. It's much longer than this and funny. **

**Happy reading!**


End file.
